


Lapidot AU Week

by Scarlet_Was_Here



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, I Tried, and some comedy, at least I think it's funny, bunch of oneshots, forgive me if it's not, have some fluff, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Was_Here/pseuds/Scarlet_Was_Here
Summary: Lapis greets her mermaid friend again like always.





	1. Lapis' Fishy Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis greets her mermaid friend again like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Pirates/Princesses/Mermaids
> 
> Lapis is such a weird dork and Peridot has too much pride to admit she loves her for it.

Lapis loves the ocean.

It was a simple statement as it was true. Beautiful even.

The ocean was the empity of a home to the teen. Her own little slice of Heaven. Lolling blueberry waves that would lick the sandy shore before retreating, only to repeat the process again and again without fail like an addict. No matter the time; firey bright sun backdropped with clear blue or the glowing orb of the moon confronting the darkened world; it only served to enrapture everything the body of water had to hold. All of the stories and tales. With the myths as a little pleasant cherry on top.

The ocean came up to meet her again with its roaring calms of peace, lapping at her toes with dignity before leaving again. She fell into the pattern with a smile of pure euphoria, experiencing the true feeling of being grounded onto God’s forsaken world.

_ Father would have loved this _ , she thinks suddenly, and that pang of longing aches in her tired heart for the familiar smiling crinkles beside charcoal eyes and hands so calloused it might as well have been like touching sandpaper. But it was all him, and she loved him for that.

_ “How cool is this?” Her father jests as he leads his tiny daughter, giant hand entangled with her mini fist, as he made sure her little bare feet wouldn’t stumble because her sight was currently being put aside to build up the surprise even more. “You’re finally going to see what I’ve been planning for so long!”  _

He almost had sounded more excited than Lapis was.

_ “I can’t wait father!” The child chirped like an excited puppy and nearly managed her way in front of his long legs, feet creating little  _ pats  _ as she waddled forward on the wooden dock. _

_ He gently eased her back though and kept her in a steady pace behind him. “Now, Lapis, be a little careful,” you could hear the grin in his voice, “I don’t want you getting hurt before we can even see my surprise.” Of course he would say something like that. He’s a gentle giant. Couldn’t hurt a beetle even if he wanted to. _

_ “Alright, fine,” she concedes. “But only for you!” _

“But only for you,” she muttered, a hand clasped around a nostalgic amulet of shining gems of plentiful colors that hung daintily around her neck. Although it felt like it was cutting into her throat with cold suddenly. “Heh, seems like such a joke now.” A really cruel joke.

_ Why am I here again? _

“Lapis! Are you over there?”

_ Oh, right. That’s why. _

“Hey, Peridot!” she greets to the small blonde head that bobbed around in the water. The head stayed there for a moment, hiding away in the foggy distance before sinking under the waves and reappearing around the rocks to Lapis’ left.

“Hey! What’s up?” The mermaid shuffles herself up, trying to use her upper body strength to get up and onto the rocks, mindful of jagged sides and rough outlines. It wasn’t completely working on her side, and it had the perfect image of an ungraceful fish.

“The sky.” Immediately the mermaid groans like the joke was a physical pain. They’ve gone over this before, and it would only continue from here.

“Do you honestly have nothing better to say?” She huffs, waving webbed fingers around.

“I’m just having my fun you know?” Lapis’ shoulders throw up into a shrug and she watches as Peridot still cannot manage herself onto the little folds of land. “As much as this is funny, do you need help?”

“Of course not!” Peridot states, almost flabbergasted. “What would you make you think I need assistance?”

“The fact you’re scraping your body on the rocks with no success,” Lapis waves a hand at the mermaid, the girl’s tail splashing around like an animated puppet, “I think you need my help.”

“I do not—“ and those were Peridot’s final words as gravity took over and the sound of a yelp escapes her as she tumbles back into the water with a comedic  _ slap _ .

Lapis wades over to the mermaid’s hunched up form, trying to stop the confrontation of laughter that bubbled in her chest. She can practically hear herself already. “Oh my God! Now  _ that’s _ what I call slapstick comedy! Are you okay?”

Even with the waves the color of ink, she can still see the murderous glint in Peridot’s eyes as she sulked. It wasn’t too hard to see the pout that must be drawing her cheeks down past pointed teeth.

The bluenette coughs into an open palm, ridding herself of childish giggles. “Come on, Peri. I know you can hear me. Come out.”

There’s a pause, but slowly and surely, Peridot raises the half of her head up, showcasing a glare that was directed towards the human.

“What’s with that look? It’s like you’re blaming me for that failure. Which is  _ completely _ your fault. It’s all yours, my dude.”

A couple of bubbles surface as the mermaid gurgles like a grumpy child; the aftermath of a tantrum.

Lapis still smiles even as she places her hands on her hips and leans forward towards Peridot, who seemingly recoils back slightly from the towering girl. “Are you coming out yourself or am I dragging you out?”

A couple more gurgles of salty ocean water, and then the blonde eases herself up so she’s showing at least the half of her upper body. “I hate you,” she states.

“No you don’t. You  _ looove  _ me.”

“I could drown you. Right here and right now.”

“You  _ could . . .  _ but you won’t.”

Peridot crosses her arms, undoubtedly knowing full well the human was right. By all means, she really did deeply care about the blue headed teen. But Peridot had too much pride to admit that out loud, so for now, those feelings were locked behind a sourpuss front.

“Now,” Lapis straightens up, “do you want my help? And be honest with me, Peri. I will not tolerate spoiled fishies.”

The blonde scowls. “Not anymore.” Lapis gave her a look, eyebrow cocked up. “I just don’t want to bother with the rocks anymore, okay? My scales hurt from them.”

“It was your fault for trying to do so on such a huge piece. Why did you want to get up there so badly anyways?” Lapis inquired, and Peridot seems to retreat further back into the waves a bit.

“I just wanted to be up there. I always see other mermaids doing it, so I might as well try to do it as well. Right?” A verbal undertone indicates she certainly doesn't know what she was doing either being so hell bent on conquering the top of a rock.

Lapis shakes her head. “Alright, well, I guess I’ll just join you here.” She situates herself down into the waves, mushy sand meeting her once she finds it comfortable enough to ease and relax. Water wades around the underside of her chest, and her late night companion seems to give her an odd look. “What?” The bluenette asks.

“What are you doing?” Peridot answers Lapis’ question with another.

“I’m chilling out with you,” the teen feels a shiver constrict her spine, “ _ literally _ .” It dawned on Lapis that the midnight ocean was terrifyingly cold as it was gorgeous.  _ She loves it all the same. _

“Get out of here, Lazuli,” she points a clawed finger back towards shore, like she was shooing a misbehaving dog away, “you’re going to get sick.”

“But I want to hang out with you,” she whines.

“We can hang out at the shore! Just . . .” She swallows her dignity. “Just pick me up and carry me there.”

Lapis looks Peridot up and down. “Wait. You’re actually allowing me to carry you?”

“Yes, I am,” she huffs. “Now do it before the chance expires.”

“But I thought you hated being picked up.” Of course Lapis is uncertain with her supernatural friend. “I just don’t want to—“

“Just let me become a fucking beached whale,” she throws her arms wide, “pick me up you clod!”

Lapis does as commanded, trying to stifle a fit of painful laughter that presses against her ribcage with disobedience. Her arms slip around the scaly flesh of colorful green patches as she raises her small companion out of the water. “There is no way in  _ hell _ you’re becoming a beached whale. More like a beached stick,” she comments loosely as she stomps back over to land with the mermaid in tow as the lightest package known to man.

“Ha ha,” she fake laughs. “You must be a real hoot at parties.”

“Oh definitely,” she grins widely once she sets Peridot down onto the sand, “I mean, why do you stick around so much then?”

The mermaid’s cheeks color with bright cyan, and she just shrugs mutely as a response.

“Well, whatever it is,” she lays down next to Peridot, “I’m glad you’re around.”

There’s the ghost of a smile on her green lips, but they twitch and stay put into a frown after. But Lapis saw that one break in character and she will hold onto it as long as she can. It was only fair after all.

“What exactly are we supposed to do anyways?” Peridot inquiries.

“Well . . .” Lapis didn’t actually think that far ahead. “How about we stargaze? Maybe even name out some constellations?”

“I don’t,” Peridot bites her lips, seemingly with embarrassment, “I don’t really remember any of the constellations.”

“Oh. Well,” Lapis offers a lopsided smile, “let’s create some new ones then!”

Peridot stares over at her, almost expectedly.

“Like, over there!” Lapis points over to a scramble of bright little white dots, drawing out a nonexistent extraterrestrial being that was a horrendous doozy for Peridot to try and understand. “We shall call that one, Dogcopter!”

A pause draws out between the two.

“Dogcopter?”

“Yes! Sir Dogcopter the Third,” Lapis states with pride, a roll appearing with her r’s.

“That’s such a horrific name for a constellation,” Peridot mumbles. “Wait. What happened to these other ‘Dopcopters’ then? Why—“

“They all died in battle like a bunch of pussies,” Lapis says with a matter of fact tone. “But not, Dopctopter the Third! He’s the real MVP! He even lived long enough to have a bunch of little rodents to live on and take the throne.”

Peridot blinks. “Lapis . . . You—You do realize that rodents aren’t baby dogs, right? They’re called pups—“

Lapis continues on nobly, with a boastful undertone, like the mermaid hadn’t said anything at all. “And Dopcopter the Third was very well known not to discriminate! If he wanted to fuck a rat, and have a bunch of mutant rodents as his children, then so be it! He was the greatest and his name was known across the entire land!” She emphasizes her point by fist bumping the air. “And everyone was saddened of his sudden departure from an all too familiar killer boner. So, everyone mourned him by wearing strap on’s where ever they went. And that day became a national holiday, called, ‘ _ The Great Peen _ !” She finishes and closes her eyes, listening to the sound of fake applause.

Peridot just stares agaped at the human that had seemingly finish the weirdest tale that she has ever heard. It was, by all simple means, so goddamn stupid. She didn’t completely know how to form her thoughts into verbal words yet. “Lapis,” she starts.

“What’s up, my fishy friend?”

“I officially hate constellations  _ and  _ tales because of you. You are, by far, the suckiest human to ever exist.”

Lapis giggles. “Yeah, alright. I love ya’ too, Peri.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaah, I got a little carried away at the end. I swear, I need to be fired from this fandom.


	2. Entwined Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flower shopkeeper meets a tattoo artist with problems. To put it as simple as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Flower shop/Tattoo artist

“I know you!” The two girl yelled in sync.

Seemingly, the world had wanted the two women to meet as they now stared wide eyed at each other, right at one of the most inconvenient times for the other.

“You’re that flower girl,” is what leaves the teen with blueberry dyed hair with the body of a surfer, raspy and dry.

“And you’re that tattoo artist with the bad case of morning habits. Seriously,” the other teen, oversized round glasses and a shock of bright blonde hair as her redeeming features, says. “I mean, who listens to the jukebox for twenty minutes straight every morning? Practically playing the same songs, over and over and over again. Why does any shop even have those anymore?”

“Hey!” The blue girl yells, almost in defense. “Listening to some good tunes every morning helps cure me of my early crisis. At least . . . for

the moment.”

Flower girl huffs. “That’s, whatever, I guess. But I swear, if I have to hear about some guy being like a Hound dog or something about rocking in jail again, I’m going to pick up that jukebox up myself and throw it out one of those windows.”

“Psh,” the bluenette snorts, “you? Picking up that jukebox?  _ Please. _ With those stick arms, I’m surprise you can pick up those flowers pots. Let alone all the bullshit your throwing.”

“What bullshit?”

“The fact you don’t know Elvis Presley!” The blue teen throws her hands up, seemingly exasperated. “Y’know? The king of rock? The very legend himself?”

“I’m afraid I don’t listen to music,” the flower girl states simply as though she didn’t just blow the bluenette’s head open with an atomic bomb.

“Seriously? You don’t listen to music?”

A nod of the other teen’s head.

“Like,  _ at all _ ?”

Another nod. “I really don’t.”

“Come here,” the bluenette commands, demanding no room for argument as she digs into her pocket. “I’m going to show you some good music.”

The flower girl’s lips pinch into a frown. “Uh, don’t you have more pressing matters at hand?”

The music loving teen pauses from her search and glances up. “What do you mean?”

The shorter girl between the two absently gestures to the other girl’s face. “You, um, have makeup running down your eyes.”

The bluenette blinks, offering another black  mascara stained tear to run down a freckled cheek. She goes to wipe it instinctively, but only causes it to smear across her bottom eye, a curse flitting from her mouth afterwards. Now her eye looked swollen with stupidity.

“Um,” the flower girl fumbles. “Do you want help with that?”

She looks up, confused. “Huh?” It took her a moment before she processed what the other girl had just said. “Oh. I—I mean . . .” Her eyes trail the cracked sidewalk, little flags of the green undergrowth sticking through. “That would be nice actually.”

A nod, and then the offer of a pale hand. “Well, let’s get you inside then.”

Dark skin and light mix together as the bluenette takes the flower girl’s hand, and she’s surprised at how her body jolts forward when she’s yanked up and onto her feet.  _ The blonde is actually strong. Very much noted. _

For a couple of strangers that were just arguing outside a tiny shop at midnight just a second earlier, they were oddly comfortable with holding each other’s hand as the shorter girl takes the lead and opens up the little flower store that the bluenette was previously crying near on the curb.

She looks around, and finds herself admiring such a colorful world of plentiful petals of warm and cold, only being held up by healthy green stems. Her mouth dropped in awe and felt that smidge of confusion in her chest on how she missed the entirety of this place. Some flowers hung from chains, dangling like bright puppets,  looking loud from how many colors were able to grab Lapis’ attention and keep it locked there.

“Do you want to just wait out here or something?”

Lapis turns her head back, surprised if anything from the flower girl’s voice. “Huh?”

Her hand was released as the blonde glances over her shoulder. “I asked, do you want to just wait out here or something? I have to go into the back to see if there’s anything to wipe that makeup off your face.”

The bluenette really doesn't want to admit that she actually missed the calloused pale hand of the flower girl. “Uh, yeah. I’ll stay out here.”

The blonde nods, stuffed her hands into her pocket, and just casually walked behind the counter before disappearing behind a wooden staff door. 

She just stands there idly, waiting for the return of her newly found acquaintance that had just offered to help wipe cheap mascara off her cheeks that was mediocrely applied.

“Oh, joyous fun,” the blunette mumbles. “Isn’t it just spectacular that I’ve always managed to find myself in these kind of situations, God?”

Of course, there is no response from the higher being.

“Yeah, fuck you too.”

 

A solid two minutes passes before the blonde returns, a ragged washcloth grasped in one hand and a simple water bottle in the other. “I hope these are suitable. I didn’t really want to bring out the cleaning supplies, considering it’s just makeup and you don’t want to be disinfected, right?” She seemingly chuckles at her joke. If it was a joke to begin with.

The bluenette offers a lopsided smile in response to the shorter girl as she says, “yeah, no thanks. That would be no good.”

The bluenette didn’t know how to describe it, but the entire feeling of the shopkeeper was just plain-- _ soft and gentle.  _ Even with the color of acid neon that spoiled her eyes rotten and accumulated the glare of poison with calloused hands that were peppered with tiny scars like sprinkles on the sandpapered flesh; she treated the taller girl like the most fragile of porcelain when wiping away the smothered cheeks of unfortunate mistakes. 

And in the meantime, the blonde became the equivalent of a therapist. It all tumbled out of the other’s mouth before she could stop it, and the two were still there: sitting on top of the counter, discussing shitty ex’s like it’s a casual conversation starter, and exchanging dark jokes like candy. It was oddly charming in its own right, but sad as well.

The rag stops moving, and gradually leaves the bluenette’s face as the other leaned back. “Are you okay now?” the blonde asks, and the blue teen nearly finds herself crying again from the genuine care in the simple question. God, she was weak.

“Yeah,” she mumbled. She wished she could find a way to express proper gratitude. “Thanks.” 

She shrugs, faulty without the familiar dopey grin. “No problem.”

It was pretty obvious neither knew how to keep a conversation from shattering onto the floor like the belief of an unholy disaster.

“So . . .”

“Uh . . .”

_ This felt all wrong. _

“What’s your name?” The bluenette manages finally.

“Huh?” The blonde blinks. “Have we seriously never introduced ourselves?”

“I mean, we kind of did. You know me as that annoying tattoo artist that works in a dead mall with the most irritating boss ever and I know you as the quiet flower girl that’s shop is on the corner of the road where most people can’t even see it.”

The two equally start the shake of giggles and the blonde scratches the back of her neck. “That’s one way to title me, I guess. But, for short, you should just call me Peridot.”

The bluenette raises an eyebrow. “Peridot?”

“Yup,” the newly named girl, Peridot, shrugged, “it’s my name.”

“Peridot? As in, the green gem?” She inquires with seemingly great interesting.

She nods her head. “Peridot Howard. That’s me.”

The other teen can’t stop herself from laughing like an idiot as she says, “that’s kind of funny actually. My name is Lapis. Lapis Lazuli.”

And now the both of them were laughing.

“Seriously?”

“Dead serious.”

“Wow,” Peridot remarks simply.

“I know.” 

Peridot shakes her head with giggles still bubbling in her chest like fizzy pop. “And did it just so happen you decided to dye your hair blue to match your name?”

“Nah, not really,” Lapis says. “I’ve always liked the color blue even before I knew I was named after a blue gem.”

“Wow,” the blonde reiterates.

“I know right?”

Peridot hops off the counter, and awaits for Lapis as she does the same. “Anyways, I guess you should be getting home?”

Lapis shrugs. “I guess so. I mean, I guess you should be getting to work.”

“‘Work,’” the blonde corrects with finger quotes.

“Yeah, ‘work,” Lapis agrees as she heads towards the door and the early morning sun.

 

“Why are you back here? This is like the third day in a row” Peridot asks as she throws a glance over to Lapis, whose currently messing with all the potted flowers that were on display. “And  _ please _ stop messing with my hard work.”

“But, I  _ liiike  _ them,” she whines.

“Then buy one.”

“I can’t choose which one I like more though.”

Peridot groans like the times before and Lapis just chuckles. “You really like tormenting me, huh?”

“Absolutely,” she states simply.

The shopkeeper groans again as though in agony, but she knew she wouldn’t have this any other way with the tattoo artist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was oddly fun to write. Pardon the fact that this is almost all just dialogue.


	3. Sweetheart's Pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis deals with her demonic companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Demons/Angels/Supernatural

Like expected, a messy crimson message adorned the bathroom mirror. The message scrawled in the remains as blood was just as simple as the past ones: “ _ don’t forget you have a doctor appointment at 4.” _

“Believe me, I know, Peridot,” I say to the apparent empty room. Although I knew better. “Also, what did I tell you about using blood? I have washable markers for this exact reason. And since you seem to have a thing for the color red, I’ll gladly inform you there’s a red marker in the pack. Just waiting to be used!”

A chilly gust of wind found its way under my shirt, sending a cold shock to rack my spine with a mediocre call of anger from the demon’s end.

“Hey! Don’t catch an attitude with me!” I huff, frustrated with Peridot’s antics. Even though it was weirdly charming because she wanted to be useful in some right. But, this was certainly not the way to go through with it.  _ You have no idea what annoying is until you have to disinfect and hide fresh blood from visiting relatives.  _

There was a faint whistle like the beginning of a freight train before the bathroom door swung open with a harsh force, sending a swirl of steam off the doorknob like the warning before a fire. The door slams and the walls seemingly tremble with fright as a response. 

I groaned, feeling the pulsing buzz of dark energy ebb away. “Peridot! Come on! Don’t be like that,” I go to quickly follow the demon out, flinching slightly when my hand touches the searing metal, “I didn’t mean that in a bad way! I just hate cleaning blood up!”

I faced my small hallway, and I set my mind into the new objective:  _ find your demon, calm her down, and forget about brushing your teeth for now.  _

I flit between different rooms; dining room, living room, and passed my bedroom as well. She wasn’t anywhere in them. Not under the bed like usual nor anywhere high up in the cabinets.  _ Very much noted, _ I thought as I scratched the back of my head with frustration.  _ Then where is she? These are usually her favorite spots.  _ I stand still for a moment, complacent like a statue, trying to pick my next spot to investigate until I hear the faint sound of scurrying upstairs like claws scratching at old wood. Which solves that question at least.  _ Attic! Of course! _

My feet work on their own, and I make fast work of passing the stairs before I stand up at the top, staring into the darkened room.

“Peridot! Are you here?” I ask, but I know she’s here already from the familiar change in the air that pressed against me like an invisible hug.

There’s a pause of silence as the energy seemingly becomes heavier in frequence.

“I know you’re here,” I state as I take baby steps forward. “Can you please come out? Why don’t we talk?”

A gruff grumble comes from one of the far corners, and I wasn’t sure whether to actually come any closer to the grumpy demon. It’s hard to decipher any sort of context considering the evil being rarely actually speaks. Or, at least verbally.

“Well, I’m coming over anyways.”  _ If I can actually tell which corner you’re in first. _

I shuffle awkwardly like a timid kitten as I constantly bump into full boxes of junk and washed away promises from stupid Christmas gatherings that were all printed onto even stupider festive sweaters that were thicker than my head.  _ I love you, Auntie, but I seriously can  _ not  _ wear those horrible excuses of clothes for more than a minute,  _ I reminisce with the tiniest bit of guilt for the old wrinkly women who tries every year.

Stopping in front of the farthest corner that was originally to my left, I found Peridot’s black figure, familiar horns erected out of her back and head like purposeful soldiers, and her shamrock green flesh managed gray in the shadows.

“Peridot?” I inquire.

A growl that rumbles deep in her throat meets me in response.

“Are you mad at me or something? You just kind of stormed off.”

It’s really hard to see the demon, but I can at least conclude Peridot shook her head for no. At least that was now determined.

“So, what is it? You’re obviously upset about something.”

There’s the sound of rustling, and Peridot moves herself into a sitting position, leaning back against the wall behind her in silence. 

“Uh,” I state my blank verbally. “I guess, um, I’m just going to sit next to you.

With obvious ungraceful moves, and constant stabs to my ass from Halloween decorations, I finally tucked myself comfortably enough next to the demonic being. I feel her brush against me very faintly, and felt in that moment how oddly warm her skin was. Like, searing hot, and yet it managed to be pleasant in its own way even if licked and ebbed at the cold on me like flames.

“So . . .” I started. “You want to tell me what’s up or something?”

Peridot shrugs and leans against me instead, spreading the fiery warmth across the entirety of my exposed skin.

“Is that a no then?”

Again, Peridot’s shoulders move up into another shrug.

“I’m just going to assume this means we’re just going to chill up here until you’re ready to talk.”

I can feel Peridot bob her head into a nod.

“I guess that’s the game plan then,” I concede.

 

“That’s what made you upset? The fact you felt like you weren’t doing enough, so when I told you how I didn’t appreciate the blood messages, you just assumed I was getting tired of you?”

Peridot nods her head, and I take a moment to process that.

“I’m surprised that was what made you storm off. I thought it was just the fact I told you to use those washable markers.”

There seems to be the sound of chuckles that emit lowly from the demonic being, and then the shake of her head with humor.

I then added softly, but probably the most serious I’ve ever been, “you know I would never get tired of you, right?”

I can feel the glow of periwinkle blue eyes on me as Peridot seems to wait for me to seemingly finish with curiosity.

“I’ve had you since the day I first rented out this shitty apartment,” I mutter. “There’s no way I could ever just ‘get tired of you.’ Sure, the blood can get pretty annoying, but it’s whatever at the end of the day.”

Peridot, almost impossible to notice, vibrates against me, and I almost laugh at how a demon like her somehow manages to purr like a pleased Cheshire Cat. I’m honestly way too tempted to scratch behind one of her pointed ears to see her face contort into surprise, or just anything else other than that stoic expression. But this was too good of a bonding moment to ruin with my idiotic needs. Although, even with that thought in mind, I bring my hand up slowly to scratch the underside of the messy scruff of blonde hair.

She doesn't seem to mind though, and if I wasn’t mistaken, I would dare say the demon leaned into my offered hand. So, I continue to let my fingers dance in the straw like locks the color of plentiful sunsets because of the lack of an argument from the opposing side. It was therapeutic in its own right, and now I don’t have to be too mad at the fact I can’t get a pet while I live in this apartment.

_ Such a sigh of relief honestly _ .  _ Life is just too short to  _ not  _ have a dog. This will do until I can move though. _

I have no idea how long we’ve been up here, but the doctor appointment wasn’t all that important I supposed. I mean, it was just a check up. No big deal. This was just too nice to miss something like this with my favorite companion.

_ Time well spent _ , I conclude with satisfaction.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop writing so much dialogue. Help me.


	4. Monster of the Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis meets a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I may be honest, this was rushed.

I never believed in anything of the supernatural. Choosing to believe that nothing from typical ghouls with snapping teeth, and the shadows under beds were nothing more but fiction made to frighten little kids who were gullible enough to fall for such shit. And practically for my entire life I’ve kept that view locked in my sight. Finding it much better to find a scientific reasoning to explain a supposed “unexplainable event.” It was just how my mind worked. Hell, it was how it was wired.

It was just that simple.

And yet with all those thoughts in mind--how do I even begin to describe the fact that one of those monsters, that were supposed to stay behind those words on the pages, was staring at me right now? It was just right at the end of my bed. I wasn’t going crazy.  _ I couldn’t be.  _ It was just sitting there right now, watching, not doing anything.

It was obvious there was weight situated there, as the blankets were crinkled around the monstrous figure. A spontaneous movement took over my body, and I immediately coil back like corderned prey caught in front of a predator. My back slams into the headboard with a jolt of a harsh force and I stare in the thing’s bright shamrock eyes, the slits similar to a clever cat. I wish to escape from the watchful gaze, and I shift on the spot, feeling a scream lodged in my throat. 

Moonlight filters in through the thin curtains in silverish strips of light that send a similar effect of a spotlight onto the monster. Shadows still nearly manage to swallow it whole though and I find myself trying my best to depict the outline of horns in the dark, that erect like giants from its back and head. It had flesh the color of deep evergreen forests, with pale lightning streaks of angelic light that forked up from her torso to its face. Its feet were gold, claws creating tiny pricks akin to those of birds and only very faintly with great effort could I see enormous wings parted from its back, and anymore detail hid away in the night. The monster wasn’t exactly towering, but its height still made me feel small and incomplete by size.

It hadn’t created any sign of being a threat nor any plan on moving, but I still didn’t trust my ability to run away quickly enough.  _ Who knows what this thing could do?  _ I thought with increasing panic.  _ Moreover, what exactly can  _ I  _ do _ ?

We just stare at each other more, neither breaking eye contact, and I worry this thing could smell my fear with ease. Maybe even hear the heavy thuds of my heartbeat against my ribcage that reverberate into my head and back. The trembles only start up now when the situation finally hits me full force, and I try to shrink away more from the monster, but there is no more room to do so.

It almost seems confused by my reaction as monster tilts its head with the assumption of confusion.

I don’t know how I manage it, but words slip from my quivering lips. “Wha-What are you?”

Of course it would make more sense for the monster not to respond with any verbal response. It wouldn’t be that easy. Although, it does seem to lean forward in a way.

I press against the headboard, thinking maybe if this monster exist then it would be plausible to be able to pass the wall like a ghost. 

A questionable quirk of its mouth shows an increase in confusion, and I briefly wonder if this monster even knows how to be a monster at all. Like, a typical one. You know, the horrific kinds with mouths of razor sharp fangs, and everything that comes out are rumbly growls like thunder. If anything, I was supposed to be dead by now. Not that I’m unhappy with being alive right now. Just . . . it was weird.

I find a smidge of confidence and I ask again, “what are you? Why are you even here?”

The thing just blinks.

A feeling blossoms in my chest with swirls of mixed conclusions that makes me move forward ever slightly. “Can you even talk?” Is what leaves my mouth.

It seemingly ponders for a moment, before shaking its hefty head.

“Well . . .” I gestured towards it. “Is there any way for you to communicate?”

A spark shines in its hollow eyes before it moves a bit closer to raise its arm up and towards me.

I cock an eyebrow up. “Huh?”

The other hand goes up and it makes an emphasis on showing a clawed finger before dragging it against its own offered arm. I didn’t know if this was form of baiting or a form of shenanigans, but I then see what it was trying to show.

A pale message was showcased on the green flesh, and it read:  _ Hi :) _

Now it was my turn to tilt my head. “Wait, what?”

It wrote ne its arm again when the original message faded away.  _ Hello :D _

I stare down at the stupid little smiley face with the intense feeling of awe and confusion. “How--what even . . .” I fumble for a coherent grasp of english words. “Seriously,  _ what are you _ ?”

A pause before it starts writing again.  _ I actually don’t know haha. I believe a hybrid though?  _

It must have noticed my expression as it starts making another message full of scratchy letters that raise up to its forearm.  _ I know that’s weird, but I actually don’t really know. _

I nod my head like I was trying to convince myself the monster was being truthful. “Uh huh. Okay. Sure.” A bite to my lip before I say, “okay, now that that is out of the way, I guess. Do you have anything that I can even call you? Like, a name?”

_ A name?  _ It writes curiously.

“Yeah, a name,” I say. “I’m assuming you don’t really have a name then?”

It shakes its head “no.”

I tap my chin with thoughts that flit quickly in and out before I settle onto something. “Would you like me to name you?”

Its head pokes up like an excited puppy, and I wonder if I can see the hint of a tail wagging behind it.

I can’t tell if I’m smiling, but I just know that I feel a pleasant feeling in my heart that’s really starting to slow the intoxicating thumps of terror. “Yeah. A name. Like,” I roll my head on my shoulders, racking my head for ideas, “uh, like, Peridot?”

The monster weighs the new name, obvious from the way its eyes slink across the walls. Finally, a stretch of a sharp grin appears and it nods its head before bringing her arm up again.  _ That sounds really :0 Thank you :D _

“Uh, yeah,” I shrug, “it’s nothing.” This was certainly a turn of events though.

Like, the most interesting and weirdest turn of events _. Now, what exactly am I going to do? _

Peridot makes a keening purr of sorts, and genuinely has the happiest look a monster with cracked cheeks could.

I sigh a little to myself.  _ This can only play out well I suppose. _

 


	5. Local Sap Gets into a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath when Peridot gets into a fight, but Lapis is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had time, but that was before I knew my friend wanted my brother and I to got swimming. Eh, it's somewhat rushed, but at least it's done.

“I can’t believe you right now,” Lapis grumbles.

“I know,” Peridot huffs. “We’ve been through this all ready.”

“Doesn't change the fact that you’re the biggest idiot ever,” the bluenette shoots as she yanks the other girl closer by her shoulder. “Stay still damn it. I’m trying to bandage your stupid wounds!”

The blonde bites her lip and hisses like a witch's black cat once Lapis applies the cloth, damp with rubbing alcohol onto the gash in her palm. Peridot attempts to reel back, nearly flailing like a ragdoll right off the side of the tub to get away from the disinfection, but only succeeds in making her girlfriend frustrated more.

“Oh my god!” She nearly down right screams. “Stay.  _ Still _ ! That’s not hard to understand.”

“I’m sorry,” Peridot says, not really a secret that’s she’s not actually apologetic. “I just don’t understand what the big deal is.”

“You don’t understand the big deal? Are you serious?” Lapis shakes her head, like she can’t believe this nonsense. “This is a huge deal! Look at you,” she gestures almost aggressively up and down her girlfriend’s body, “look at all of these bruises! And should I even  _ dare  _ mention your palm? Look at it!”

Peridot feels like she’s almost being interrogated for where a body is hidden, and she keeps the accused palm (codename for the evidence) to her chest defensively, leaning away. “Yes, I looked at it, Lazuli. I can see.”

“Cleary not,” the Hawaiian states. “Considering you’re still not letting me put the gauze on!”

“I don’t need it!” Peridot blurted immediately, and hates the raised eyebrow that goes up on her girlfriend’s side because it somehow insinuates everything. “What’s with that look?”

“I’m just going to assume that means you want it to bleed everywhere then.” Lapis moves a bit forwards to ease her fingers around Peridot’s thin wrist.  _ It should be noted that these are definitely not the kind of hands that should be throwing fists.  _ “Come here. I’m not telling you again.”

“More like commanding,” the blonde uttered, but does as she’s told.

Lapis silently shows her appreciation to her girlfriend by bending forwards and shuffles tiny kitten kisses on the backside of Peridot’s hands before trailing her lips upwards and planting a chaste kiss on the blonde’s chapped ones. 

The effect is practically immediate with cheeks the color of rose bushes appearing gradually, and tensed muscles unlocking and unwinding pleasantly like the flick of a switch.  _ Something so simple and yet incredibly effective. _

 

A tech nerd getting into a fight, but instead of an intellectual argument to prove their own smarts, Peridot had gotten into a physical one. Flying fist, gnashed teeth, and the feeling of hearts pounding with adrenaline that may actually cause the poor organ to fail. Yeah, _those_ fights. And, yeah, Lapis knows; sounds like a homophobic person going to a gay bar. Just,  _ why would you do it _ ?

Better question though: what set Peridot off? It might just be the biggest mystery of all.

“Seriously?” Lapis inquires once she unclasps her hands from Peridot’s injured skin (now covered in bandages with a splash of colored band aids with little designs of fishes on them), ducking under the sink to push the health kit into its rightful place in the back of the cabinet. “That’s why you fought Kevin and the group of douchebags? Because they insulted me behind my back?”

Or maybe it wasn’t so hard to figure out. Someone could assume then that Lapis was a pretty great detective.

 “Yeah! You honestly wouldn’t believe the things they were saying,” the Russian confirms. “And what’s with that tone? You almost seem surprised that I told you the reason I got into a fight in the first place. What? You thought you were going to need the lessons from Nancy Drew to help?” She snickers at her own jab.

“Hey! Pardon you, but I would use the techniques from Scooby Doo. Thank you very much,” the bluenette boasted with pride. “They’re clearly the superior teen detectives.”

A roll of the blonde’s eyes (hard to tell from the left though, considering it’s swollen shut), but there’s a quirk of a smile. “Do you wish to lose your dignity? Because you’re totally going to have to try and prove that horribly wrong statement to me.”

The Hawaiian chuckled. “Bold of you to assume that I have any dignity.”

Peridot sputters and has to clasp her undamaged hand over her mouth to not be overcome with laughter. “Lapis, no, that sucks.”

“ _ I  _ suck,” she states in response. 

“No you don’t,” she vanquished her girlfriend by gently kicking her on the back while she’s turned. 

Lapis cocks an eyebrow, a lopsided grin thrown over her shoulder, showcasing humor. “Are you sure about that? Because I think I have a way to make myself  _ un _ suck.”

“Is it getting me to bed?” Peridot asks.

“It’s getting you to bed,” Lapis informed. “ _ Aaand _ making sure you actually listen to the referral you got. You have three days before you can go back, sweet cheeks.”

By all means, her girlfriend has every right to groan. “End me!” she hollers dramatically. 

“Sorry, but that would just be rude.”


End file.
